Fate
by writers-dream93
Summary: When fate decides to play with one group of friends, things would never be the same. Can they make it through or will they let fate destroy things? Includes Amy Dumas, Allen Jones, Trish Stratigias, Randy Orton, John Cena, Stacy Keibler and many more


**Fate**

**Summary: When fate decides to play with one group of friends, things would never be the same. Can they make it through or will they let fate destroy things?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Allen Jones, Trish Stratigias/Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, John Cena, Drew Martin, Lisa Marie Varon/Dave Bautista, Dawn Marie Psaltis/Jason ****Reso****, Jackie Gayda/Charlie Haas and many more**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone that you recognize**

**Author's notes: Please review! This is an A/U story**

**Chapter One: One Group of Friends**

**xoxoxo**

"The pizzas are here!" John Cena yelled as he kicked the door open wide enough for him, Jason Reso, Allen Jones and Charlie Haas to enter. Everyone was gathered in the home of Trish and Randy Orton in Missouri to hang out.

Dawn Marie Psaltis-Reso shook her head as she gently shut the door. "There's something called closing the door, you know." A brow rose at her husband. "Did your parents call?"

"Yeah." He said as he passed the boxes of pizza he was holding to Randy. "They said Daniel's asleep." Daniel James Psaltis Reso, their three year old son, was currently in with Jason's parents to spend the time with them.

Trish spared a glance at the clock hanging on the wall. "Ames ain't here yet."

"We'd know she's here if we hear the dog." Dave Bautista said as he sat beside his girlfriend, Lisa Varon. "Where is she anyways?"

"Hold on a minute, people." Randy spoke before Trish could say anything. "She just sent me a text message. She said she's on her way here with Mackenzie."

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Mackenzie?" He repeated.

"Mackenzie is her adorable dog." Stacy Keibler-Martin explained with a grin. "Ames is a dog lover, you see."

Chris nodded as he flopped himself on the couch beside him. "I'm sure you two would get along well."

Lisa opened her mouth to comment but she stopped when she heard a sound of a familiar dog. "Well, the star of our conversation is here."

The door swung open and, instead of Amy stepping inside the house, it was Mackenzie who came running in, heading straight to Allen much to everyone's surprise.

"Hey, little fella." Allen gently patted the dog's head. "You must be Mackenzie."

Amy Dumas grinned as she walked into the house, kicking the door shut behind her. "My dog likes you." She said with a chuckle.

"Um… Ames? This is Allen Jones." Jackie Gayda introduced the two to each other. "Al? This is Amy Dumas." AJ offered her a smile and she responded with a smile of her own.

"Can I carry Mackenzie?" AJ asked as he watched the little dog run around his feet.

"Yeah, sure." Amy replied as she headed to the kitchen with Trish. "Feel free to."

He gently picked Mackenzie up in his arms and it surprised him how easily he got along with the dog. "You're one lucky man." An amused looking Randy Orton said to him. "It took me a long time before that dog liked me."

"That's because Mackenzie knew you are a bad and naughty boy." Trish giggled as she watched from the kitchen. Randy just stuck his tongue out at his wife.

"She has a point, you know." Dave added, making everyone agree and laugh at the expression on Randy's face.

Randy groaned. "You guys are ganging up on me!"

**xoxoxo**

_**Half an hour later…**_

Stacy, Dawn and Jason had amused looks on their faces as they watched Allen and Amy from a nearby distance. The pair was currently having their own conversation. A getting to know each other moment, if you will. "Those two are getting along really well." Dawn commented with a smirk.

"Yeah." Jason shook his head at his wife, knowing well what was going on inside her brain. "It's like they instantly clicked with each other."

"And it looks like Mackenzie is the center of their attention." Stacy pointed out as the pair began to play with the naughty dog.

Dawn turned a pair of questioning eyes towards Stacy's direction, "Where's your husband by the way?" The brunette asked. She was talking about Stacy's husband of less than a year, Drew Martin.

She rolled her eyes and merely shrugged. "Lemme ask you… Since when did Drew ever come with me for things like this with you guys?"

"He _used_ to." Jason folded his arms over his chest. "Honestly? Your husband is a bit weird…" The two women had to agree with him. Stacy felt as if he wasn't the same man she married before.

Meanwhile, Amy and Allen were having a good time talking to each other.

"It would be so cool if Jeff was here," Allen said, having known Jeff through Jackie and Jason. "Too bad he can't leave Cameron to be here."

The redhead sighed. "Yeah. His parents wanted him to stay for awhile before he heads back to Italy. I miss that dear ole best friend of mine."

"He told me his work is doing well over there." He paused when Mackenzie settled on his lap. "He's a great artist so it ain't much of a surprise."

"Yeah." She nodded. "Do you have a dog?"

"I used to. He died though…" The brown haired man frowned at the memory. "Just last week actually."

"Oh… Sorry about that." Then, an idea popped into her head. "You know, I work in this animal shelter near my home in Sanford. Maybe I can bring you there and you can get a new dog."

He looked confused. "Jeff, Jason and Jackie said you live in Atlanta."

"Yeah, I do." Amy nodded. "But I have a house in Sanford too. I'm really from Fort Lauderdale."

Jackie approached the pair, preventing Allen from replying. "Can I borrow Ames first? It's kinda important."

"Yeah, sure." Allen replied with a smile.

"Something wrong?" Amy raised an eyebrow at the blonde woman but before she knew it, she was already getting dragged along with her friend. _What the hell is going on__…?_

**x****oxoxo**

"How about we go to a resort or clubhouse this weekend? Just to relax and all that." Charlie asked the group gathered in the kitchen. "It's been awhile since we've done that."

"That sounds like a great plan." Trish grinned. "But where do ya'll wanna go?"

Having being able to hear the conversation after he used the bathroom, Dave joined them. "I know someone who has a private resort or something like that. A friend of mine was able to rent it before. Maybe we can do that."

"But everyone has to contribute money." Lisa pointed out. "Especially if the rent is pretty expensive." She raised a questioning brow at Dave. "Can you get discounts?"

His shoulders lifted in a slight shrug. "I dunno but I'll see if I can get."

Randy's blue eyes fell on his best friend. "You heard that? _Everyone_ has to contribute."

"What's that supposed to mean?" John rolled his own blue eyes at him. "My ears are perfectly okay so I heard what she said."

"That simply means that you can use the money that you use to buy jerseys and rubber shoes to contribute to our little vacation." Dawn chimed in the conversation as she, Stacy, Jason and Allen entered the kitchen.

Allen chuckled as he sat on the counter beside Charlie. "How unfortunate…"

Stacy frowned… The others knew at that point what she was about to say at that point. "I just don't know if Drew will come…"

"Why not?" Jason asked as he joined Charlie and Allen on the counter. He then raised an eyebrow at Charlie. "Unless you want to get unceremoniously kicked off the counter, I suggest you move your ass so I can sit."

The blonde man rolled his eyes but he moved nonetheless, giving Jason the space on the counter that he wanted.

"I really don't understand him anymore." The blonde woman let out an annoyed and nearly frustrated sigh. "Everytime I ask him to come with me, he always declines and has his reasons."

John sent her a reassuring smile. "You two better talk about it before it gets worse. Once ya give him a piece of your mind, I bet he'll have a change of heart."

Dawn bit her lip from commenting on what the blue eyed man said before she finally noticed the absence of two women. "Has anyone seen Jackie and Ames?"

"I was talking to Red awhile ago when Jack came and said that she needed to talk to her." Allen replied. "I think they're talking in one of them bathrooms."

Nearly everyone raised an eyebrow at that but Charlie, Stacy, Dawn, Lisa and Trish were the more curious ones among them. Randy made a move towards the door. "I'll go get them." He said before he disappeared from view.

**xoxoxo**

Jackie took out a folded piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to Amy. "What's this?" The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Just read it." Her friend muttered.

Amy unfolded the paper and slowly read what was written on it. Hazel eyes widened, darting from the silent woman then to the paper she was holding. "Is this…"

"Yeah, it is." Jackie let out a sigh as she slumped on the bathroom floor. "This isn't happening…"

Not knowing what to say, Amy just stood there and the two of them had twin looks of shock and worry on their faces. _Shit… Oh Lord… Things won't be good for Jack… _She bit her lower lip, trying to think of ways to help her friend or even just make her feel better.

On the other side of the door stood Randy Orton, waiting for the two women to come out of the bathroom. He was wondering what was taking them so long and more importantly, what were they talking about. When he was sure that the two won't step out anytime soon, he decided to knock on the door. "Girls?" He said; unaware that Jackie and Amy were startled when he knocked. "Are you two okay in there?"

"Yeah." Amy replied, trying to keep the shock and worry out of her tone. "Why?"

"We're kinda discussing our plans for this weekend." The brown haired man explained. "And Dawn's beginning to wonder what happened to you two."

The two women rolled their eyes at that. "Okay. We'll join you guys in a while," said Jackie.

Randy nodded before he walked back to the kitchen; the two in the bathroom letting out twin sighs of relief.

Amy placed a hand on the doorknob. "I think we should get back before Nosy, herself, comes searching for us."

"I bet she'll send a search party first." Jackie laughed. "Let's go."

Once the pair reached the kitchen, everyone was there except for John and Randy. "What took you guys so long in the bathroom?" Dawn raised an eyebrow at them with Trish, Stacy and Lisa following soon after.

"We just had to fix some things. No biggie." Jackie replied with a smile before she sat down beside Charlie.

The brunette was already ready to argue… As usual. "But –"

"Randy said you guys were talking about going to the beach." Amy nodded towards Randy, who was returning a carton of juice back inside the refrigerator. She obviously wanted to interrupt her friend. "So what are the plans?"

Stacy crossed her legs. "We're all meeting up in Jason and Dawn's house since it's close to the resort we're renting. Then, we'll all head there at the same time."

The redhead frowned. "I've got a problem. I won't have any car to use. Billy's car needs to be repaired so he's using mine. I can't borrow my parents' since they're using it." She paused thoughtfully. "I think I'll just catch a plane to Tampa."

"That's no problem." Allen passed Mackenzie to her. "I can pick you up from your house."

She shook her head. "You don't have to. I don't want –"

"Just say yes." Trish sent her a look that clearly meant she had to agree or there'll be problems. "It's a lot better than you having to catch a plane."

With Stacy, Dawn and Lisa having the same look on their faces, Amy had no choice but to agree. "Fine." She smiled at him. "Thanks, by the way… And I owe you one."

Allen grinned. "No biggie."

If only they knew that a lot of things will happen that can change everything…

**xoxoxo**

So, what do you think? Please leave a review!


End file.
